


Too strong?

by Death_the_Kid88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_Kid88/pseuds/Death_the_Kid88
Summary: Marinette is hurt in her normal everyday life. She comes to the conclusion its not bad...... but what happens when it gets worse and Chat finds out?





	1. Nothing big

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!
> 
> plz enjoy!

I woke up to my alarm besides my bed going off. I sat up groggily and looked around my room. "Good morning, Mari!!" Tiki spoke from my left, way too cheery for the morning in my opinion. 

"Good morning...." I looked over at my clock. It was flashing the time 10:15. "Ahhhh! Tiki why didn't you wake me up! I'm late for school!!!" 

I rushed to escape the clutches of my blankets as I began to panic. Next thing I knew I was on the floor in a pile of blankets with my right wrist pounding. I heard Tiki laugh from her spot now in front of me. "Mari, it's summer break!" I felt my body go limp, "Oh, thank god." 

I began to untangle myself from my mess on the floor when I stopped short, wincing from a sudden pain in my wrist. Tiki looked at me with worry, "Are you ok, Marinette?" I put on a fake smile, "Of course, Tiki! Nothing to worry about!"

She flew up to my face with a very cute, but serious look on her face. "I can tell something is wrong, now spill." She crossed her arms in front of her small body. "Ok... I just hurt my wrist. Im sure its fine." 

I held up my hand to prove my point, but as soon as I moved my wrist a yelped in pain. "Really? fine?" I smiled shyly at her as she flew down to inspect it. 

"Mari, its looking pretty bad. Its turning blue..." I looked down to find she was right, my wrist was slightly inflamed and already turning a blue-purple. "It's ok. It will be better by tomorrow!" I stood up confidently, "Come on Tiki, lets go meet Alya in the park!" 

Tiki flew up to face me again, "Are you sure Mari? Maybe you should go tell your parents?" I shook my head, "No. They have been so busy with the shop lately, I dont want to worry them over something small like this." Tiki reluctantly agreed and I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Alya and I were going to meet up at the park and spend a day at the Louvre. We had originally planned to go with Nino and Adrien, but they had made plans to play video games together today, which I knew was a rare thing for Adrien. I put on my normal clothes, and began working in my hair. I was putting it up in its normal pigtails, when my wrist began pounding again. Every time I attempted to move it I felt the pain. So, I opted to just leave my hair down today. 

I grabbed a few bracelets and put them on my wrist to cover up any swelling or discoloration. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my purse along with a few cookies for Tiki and headed out the trapdoor. "Come on Tiki!" She flew into my purse and with that I headed towards the park.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey girl!" Alya waved at me by the fountain. 

"Hey, Alya!" I gave her a hug and was about to start walking when she pulled me back. "Ok, so I know we planned to go to the Louvre, but..... Nino invited us over." I looked at her with confusion. She rolled her eyes, "Adrien is there..." 

Everything came into place in my head and my eyes widened. "A-a-a-adrien?" She nodded slowly, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality at the sound of screams behind me. 

Alya and I turned to the source of the commotion to find a man in black and grey standing in front of a group of terrified people. "I am Le Roche! Soon every one will learn the importance of the Stone Age!"

He pointed an eraser at a young man to his left and turned him into a prehistoric man from the stone age. I reached for Alya's hand, but she was already gone, most likely to get a camera.

I ducked into an alley way and opened my purse. Tiki flew out. "Tiki, it's go time." 

"Are you sure about this? Your wrist...."

"I dont have a choice, Tiki! Paris needs me. Tiki, spots on!"


	2. I'm fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!

Within seconds I was transformed into Ladybug. I looked down at my wrist to find that the pain was numbed. "Thanks, Tiki." I said under my breath.

I pulled out my yoyo and launched towards the top of the building. I did a quick survey of the surrounding area and noticed 3 things.  
1)Chat Noir was not here yet  
2)Le Roche was headed towards my school  
3)Alya was standing directly in his path while talking into a camera

I jumped down from my stop and headed straight for Alya. 

"You see this? The new akuma calls himself 'Le Roche', he can turn people into prehistoric versions of themselves! Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to appear on the scene. Keep it here folks, more to come on--" I cut her off by grabbing her up with my right arm as my left was preoccupied holding on to the yoyo. 

"Ahhhhh! Thats right my faithful veiwers! I'm here on scene with THE Ladybug who just rescued me!" She pointed the camera to me as we landed on a near by rooftop. The strain from holding her up for so long caused my wrist to begin pounding once more. I came to the conclusion that Tiki could no longer suppress the pain with out cutting off some of my strength. 

I hid the pain and smiled into the camera. "Alya, please stay up here and out of harms way. Chat Noir and I will handle this as swiftly as possible."

With that I launched my self towards the akuma. I landed about 100 feet from him. "Well hello, M'Lady." I rolled my eyes at Chats antics. "Hello, Kitty. Nice of you to show up." 

"Me-owch. Sorry about that I was actually really far away from the attack. What do we know? Any idea where the Akuma is?" 

"I'm pretty sure it's in his eraser. I would prefer to get this done as quick as we can, so you distract him while I use Lucky Charm." I needed this fight to end soon, I could feel my wrist getting worse and worse. 

"You got it!" Chat took off, "Hey, Mr.Rock Man! What's the matter? Didn't have your coffee this morning?" 

Le Roche pointed his eraser at Chat, and thus a cat and mouse game began. I threw my yoyo into the air, "Lucky Charm!" A rope appeared in my hands. I looked around for clues, a plan forming in my mind. "Chat! Lead him towards me!"   
\----------------------------------------------  
"Pound it!" We said in unison. I held back a yelp of pain as my right wrist collided with his left. He looked at me curiously, but before he could say anything my miraculous beeped as a warning. 

"Gotta go! Chat, can you grab Alya I set her on a building about a block down."

"Of course, M'lady."

"Thanks. Bug out!" With that I swung away towards an old abandoned building. "Tiki, Spots off." Tiki zoomed out of the miraculous and landed on the floor besides me. I reached to get her a cookie, but cringed in pain instead. My wrist was now almost black, it was way to swollen to be healthy, and it hurt even more than when I was Ladybug. 

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I tried to numb it, but in the end you were still in pain." I scooped her up with my left hand.

"Tiki, it's ok. I should not have pushed myself that hard. You helped so much, so please don't beat yourself up, ok?" She nodded and looked at the wrist with worry in her eyes."I will be fine. A good nights rest should do the trick." I stood up and placed Tiki in my purse. 

"Come on Tiki, lets go home."


	3. Not a good liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS

Adrien:  
After a ton of questions from Alya, I made it back home. "Plagg, Claws In."

Plagg zoomed out of my ring and began complaining about a lack of cheese. I went to the mini-fridge and grabbed a wheel of Camembert for him. "Eat up Plagg, we are going back out."

"Why? The akuma is gone. Paris is safe. Why?" 

"I just want to get out and get some fresh air." I lied. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I had not felt like this since the night mom went missing. My plan was to patrol around the city, just to be safe.

Plagg gulped down the cheese. "Plagg, Claws Out!"  
\------------------------  
Marinette:  
I walked out of the building calmly, trying not to draw attention to myself. Once I was about a bock away I stopped to put back on my bracelets. Last thing I needed was to worry mom and dad. Once they were set in a way that hid the discoloration I grabbed my phone to check the time. 

It was already 5:30 and the temperature was starting to drop. I was about a mile and a half from my house, and I could not turn into Ladybug to get there because Tiki was fast asleep in my purse. I opened up a text from Alya making sure I was okay and then going into detail about her encounter. I sent a short reply and started my long walk home. I was slower than usual because the day had left me exhausted. My wrist was still pounding, and it was getting harder and harder to hind my grimace. 

About 20 minutes into my walk I still had about a mile to go. I sighed in frustration and leaned on the wall of a building. I heard a voice from my left, "Well hello, princess." 

"Hey, Chat." Chat Noir had been a regular at my balcony for about a month now. We had grown to become good friends. He tilted his head at me, "What's wrong? You seem tired."

"I am. It's been a long day." He nodded in understanding. 

"Whats with the bracelets? You don't usually wear any jewelry besides your earrings." 

I was shock that he noticed that. Not even Alya or my parents had noticed this morning. I stood up strait, and slowly slid my hands behind my back. 

"Oh! I just wanted a change. Thought I could give it a try, you know?" I smiled awkwardly, I was an awful liar. I have no idea how no one had figured out I was Ladybug yet. Chat did not look convinced. He grabbed my hand from behind my back at inspected it. 

"Mari.... You're hurt."


	4. Nurse Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS
> 
> OKay, so I have updated a lot lately, and I want to thank all 602 people who have read this far!!!! Also, those who left Kudos and comments, I love to hear your feed back! THank you all so much! You guys have inspired me to work very hard on this story!

"Um... no?" 

He gave me a look at said he was done with my bullshit. "Okay, I hurt my wrist falling out of bed this morning. But it does not even hurt anymore. I'm fine!"

"Mari, this looks pretty bad." He had ignored my last two sentences. He tenderly touched it as he watched my expression. I tried to hide my grimace, but I clearly failed by Chat's worried look. "Why didn't you tell someone? This needs to be taken care of at the hospital."

"NO! Chat, please. My parents are so busy with the shop lately. They barley have time to sleep anymore. The last thing I want is to cause more stress to them."

After a moment of silence, Chat looked me dead in the eyes as he spoke. "I will take you home and take care of this. We don't have to go to the hospital, but at least let me take care of you."

His face went red, "I-I-I mean, take care of your wrist." 

I laughed at this version of my Kitty. I had never seen him so flustered. "Fine. But, please Chat, keep this between us. If Alya or my parents found out I hid this from them, I will be going to the hospital for another reason." 

We shared a laugh at the though. Chat stepped up besides me and put his arm around my waist, causing me to blush. "Hold on tight princess." He spoke with wink, and then took off, jumping from building to building. Chat held me bridal style. At first, I was so shocked I gripped on to his costume like my life depended on it as I hid my face in his chest.

After about thirty seconds I lifted my head up to look around. I let out a small gasp. Sure, I had seen the view a hundred times as Ladybug but it was even more beautiful as Marinette for some reason. It was like the lights were shining with new purpose. The whole city seemed to be smiling at me. Well, Chat and I. I didn't know if everything looked this way because of who I was, or who I was with. 

The thought made me blush slightly. Within three minutes we arrived at my balcony. Chat set me down gently on my lawn chair. "Where is your first aid kit?"

"Chat, that's not necessary. I save that for emergencies only."

He looked at my wrist once more, "Where is your first aid kit?"

Seeing he was not going to give in, I gave him directions to my hidden kit. He came back within the minute and sat down besides me on a stool. "Wrist, Paw-lease."

I rolled my eyes, and gave him my wrist. I cringed as he moved my wrist to apply some ointment, and had to restrain from crying out as he applied it. He looked at me sadly as he continued his handy work. " I'm sorry princess." 

"For what?"

"Well, for not being the kind of person you can call if your hurt. No matter how big or small. You have my batons' number in case of emergencies. I'm sorry that... that... I have not gotten you to understand that you need to take care of yourself. That I have not changed your mind frame that everyone takes priority over you. I want to be the person that you can rely on. That you can complain to. That you can confide in. The person that you can make yourself the priority around. I'm sorry, that I have failed you."


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!
> 
> OMG, YALL!!!! this is unreal! Over 900 people have read this story! Im so glad everyone likes the story! Even though I dont comment on all your comments, I read every one of them and they inspire me!!!!! Its because of you all that I keep going. 
> 
> Also, special shout out to cumberspawnn (kobbenitez) who has read the whole story religiously. I love reading your comments and your reactions are the best! 
> 
> With out further ado.... please enjoy

I felt tears roll down my cheeks at Chat's words. 

"Oh. Mari! Princess! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" I laughed a little.

"Chat, you have not failed me. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I should have. I'm even more sorry that you felt I could not count on you. Chat, I will depend on you more from now on, okay?" He nodded, his cheerfulness returning. By now, he was wrapped up my wrist in a stand-in cast. 

"Mari... I still think you should go to the hospital. I can take you, and not bother your parents, but please. For me?" He made puppy eyes at me, which I found ironic. 

"Chat...."

"Mari...."

I was quiet for a second. He was really worried about me. The though warmed my heart. I owed him this much. Plus, I figured if I said no he would drag me there anyway.

"Okay, Chat. I will go." 

He jumped up, "Well then, come on purr-incess." He picked me up bridal style once more as he sped along the buildings to reach the hospital. 

Once we were there he set me down in a alley way. "Um.. Chat could you stay here? I don't want to draw too much attention." 

"What ever you say. I will be right here when your done."

I nodded and walked into the hospital. I spoke to the lady at the front desk and she took me to an examination room. There was no wait as the hospital was almost empty. A doctor walked in soon after and examined my wrist.

"Wow. I'm glad you came young lady, this wrist is most definitely broken. I'm sure it's hurting, so I'm going to subscribe you some painkillers." He wrote something down on a paper and looked at me again. "So, I'm going to go get a cast to put on it. Color preference?"

"Um... do you have one skin tone? I'd rather not draw attention to it." He nodded and left the room.

I looked in my purse for the card Mom and Dad had given me for emergencies. The visit was most likely not going to be cheap. The doctor returned and put on the cast. 

"Okay, so I want to see you back in a month. Your records show that you have a history of fast healing so hopefully a month is all you will need." I nodded along as I silently thanked Tiki. I healed fast because of her powers. 

He looked at his papers once more. "Well then you are all good to go. The nurse at the front desk will have your painkillers."

"Thank you, sir!" 

"No problem. Be careful!"

I walked back to the desk and retrieved my painkillers. "Um.. miss? How much will this be?" 

She looked at the computer, "Well, it seems someone has already payed of this visit in full."

"What? Who?"

"It was an anonymous donation. It happens sometimes, looks like today was your lucky day!"

"Yes, so it seems."


	6. Ice Cream Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR ITS CHARACTERS
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the wait! I have been super busy this week. Plus, im not sure how far I want to take the story.
> 
> if you have any suggestions please comment!

I walked out of the large double door and headed back to the alley way that I left Chat in. 

I expected him to have gone home by now, I was in there for about an hour after all, but I figured I might as well check. To my surprise Chat was standing in the alley with something behind his back. 

"Hey, Purr-incess. How did it go?"

"Great, Kitty. I have to wear this cast, but luckily its not noticeable. I should be able to keep everyone from knowing. Anyway, whats that you got there?"

I pointed to what he was holding behind him. He looked down bashfully. "Um.. well.." I was so confused. Chat has never looked so nervous. "I...I got us some ice cream." He said the last part so fast I barely heard it. He blushed as he held out two ice cream cones. One strawberry and one vanilla. I stood in shock. 

"W-well.. when I used to get hurt as a kid, my mom would always take me out for ice cream to make me feel better."

"Chat... That's so sweet." I gave him a hug, making sure to not crush the ice cream. 

When I broke away he was as red as Tiki. I laughed at his expression. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

He shook his head, and handed me the the strawberry cone. "How did you know it's my favorite?" 

"You told me once, when I came to visit." I looked at him with confusion, but pushed my thoughts away. 

"Thank you Chat. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem, Mari." I grabbed his free hand with mine. 

"Let's walk back to my house Chat. On the road this time." We both laughed. I flinched a little as he held onto my hand. He noticed and loosed his grip. 

We walked all the way to my house. Talking, laughing, breaking into song. I was shocked when we arrived, it seemed we had just begun from the hospital. We had finished our ice cream on the way. Chat smiled at me, "Want a lift?" 

I nodded, as he picked me up, careful not to move my wrist. He jumped up to my balcony and set me down near the chair. 

"Chat, thank you. I really appreciate everything you did for me today."

He grabbed my good hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, causing me to blush. "Any time, princess. I will be back to check on you tomorrow. Get some rest." 

"Will do Chat." With that I went through the trap door and into my room. I set Tiki down gently on her bed that I made a few months ago, and changed into some pajamas.

I laid on my bed, trying to fall asleep. But it was no use. I just tossed and turned for hours. It was not pain that caused my discomfort. It was something Chat said:

"when I used to get hurt as a kid, my mom would always take me out for ice cream to make me feel better......"

I had heard someone say that before. I didn't realize where until Chat responded to how he knew my favorite flavor.

"You told me once, when I came to visit."

I never told Chat. I know I didn't.

I heard the same story about his mother from Adrien. I told Adrien my favorite flavor when Alya, Nino, Adrien and I went out for Ice Cream the last day of school. 

Now one though ran through my head:

"Is Adrien, Chat Noir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... should I leave it there? Or continue on? PLease comment


	7. Surprise guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own Miraculous or its characters
> 
> Thanks everyone for all of your comments! I will continue on with the story and I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, THANKS EVERYONE FOR OVER 1600 READS!!!!

"M...MAR.....MARI....MARINETTE!" 

I awoke with a start to Tiki yelling in my ear. "What..."

I had been up almost all night. When I did sleep I only had dreams about Adrien and Chat.

"Mari, it's noon! Even though its break, you cant just sleep all day!"

I nodded numbly. Luckily I had nothing planed for today. I was not going to be able to be productive today anyway. 

I reached up to hold Tiki, but was met with a terrible pain from my wrist. I winced slightly, reaching for the medicine I had gotten from the hospital. I took two pills, and swallowed them with some water. Tiki looked at me confused. I realized she had been asleep when last night events took place. I explained how Chat had found out, and then took me to the hospital. I told her about the state of my wrist, and how after I was done Chat surprised me with ice cream. I hesitated a little, and then explained my theory about Chat being Adrien.

She looked shocked at my idea. She whispered under her breath, something along the lines of, "Finally." 

She sadly smiled at me, "Mari, you know I can't tell you anything about Chats identity..."

"I know, Tiki. I just had to tell someone about that."

"I understand."

I got down from my bed carefully, not wanting to hurt myself again. I grabbed a hoodie and some leggings and went to the bathroom to get changed. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I had grabbed the Chat Noir hoodie I designed a few months ago. I blushed, then shook my head. I whispered to myself, "It's not like Chat is gonna see you in it. Chill."

Once I was done, I went to my desk where Tiki was munching on a cookie.

"So, what do you want to do today Tiki?"

She smiled at me, her big eyes full of excitement, "How about we watch that romantic movie we never got to go see?"

"Sounds perfect!" I logged on to my computer and rented the movie for us to watch. 

I angled the screen towards my chaise, for us to watch comfortably. Tiki flew over to my bed and grabbed her small bed. She set it on the chaise besides my pillow. I grabbed another pillow and a large blanket. Once we were comfortable, I started the movie.

\-------------------------

"I need you, I love you."

"You don't love me. You love your job and your money. I will always come after that."

"Please..."

"No... I-it's over."

I grabbed a tissue to my left, and passed one to Tiki. The movie was cheesy, but it was still really sad. I suddenly heard a knock on my trapdoor. I paused the movie and adjusted my hoodie sleeve to where my cast was hidden. "Come in."

Mom opened the door. "Marinette, honey! There is someone here to see you."

I looked at her with confusion. I was not expecting anyone... "Who is it?"

"Adrien Agreste."


	8. Author's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the lack of updates! I have been super busy and testing season is coming up quick! 
> 
> I do not yet know where I want to take this story, so I thought I would make this a brain storming session and also just so you all know im not dead.

So, I have some questions for yall.... please comment youre answers

1)Favorite Ship?  
2) What do you think of Chole getting a Miraculous?  
3)Which would you rather see... Akumatized Mari/ladybug or Adrien/Chat Noir?  
4)Should I include Luka in this story or future ones?  
5) What are some stories you would like to see published on Archive of Our Own involving Miraculous Ladybug?


	9. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY!!! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy and I'm planning something big right now on my personal life. Plus I can't use my old computer anymore so when I tried to log in to my account on the new computer I realized I forgot my password. So that took a while to figure out. This computer is slooooowwww so that didn't help either. But I'm back....
> 
> so please enjoy, and remember I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything related to it!

"Mari dear? Did you hear me?"

I stood up from my seat, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Um... Ya... ya i'm fine mom. Um... you can send him up... I-I-I guess."

"Okay dear. I will send him up." She closed the door behind her. Tiki flew in front of my face waving her hands. "Mari!!! Snap out of it!"

"A-a-adrien. H-h-here? Why?.... Wait! My room is a mess!!.... and all his pictures are up!!... Quick Tiki! help me!!"

Tiki turned off my computer and closed it, as I ran around my room tearing down photos of Adrien. Once they were all hidden I fixed my chaise back to its original position. I collapsed in my desk chair. "Thanks Tiki." She smiled at me, "Any time Mari!"

I heard a knock come from the door. "Tiki, hide!" She flew up to bed and hid in the pillows. "Come i-in."

The door opened to reveal the one and only Adrien Agreste. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. His perfect golden hair, like rays of sunshine on a cold winter day. His green eyes, that seemingly could look into your soul. Everything about him just made me want to smile. But this time was different, I was still nervous, my heart was still beating 1,000 miles per hour, but now everything about him made me think of Chat Noir. 

I shook those thoughts out of my head, yet all I could see in front of me was Chat. "Hey, Mari!"

"Hey, Adrien! What brings you by?" I blinked a few times, processing what had just happened.... DID I JUST GET OUT A SENTENCE AROUND ADRIEN WITHOUT STUTTERING?!?! 

Adrien looked at me with wide eyes and then smiled his gorgeous smile. I realized that maybe imagining Adrien as Chat was not such a bad thing after all. 

"Well," He looked around them whispered his next words, "you see, Chat Noir came to my house last night and told me you were hurt. He and I have ran into each other a few times and he said that he wanted someone to check up on you during the day to make sure you didn't overuse your wrist. So here I am. At your service." He did a fake down, but seemed to fumble to get up.

Something about his story was not right, my suspicions were growing by the moment but I chose to move on and tackle that another day. For now I just giggled at his actions. He looked up and smiled at me, making me feel like the butterflies in my stomach were going to explode. "Thanks, A-adrien. That's really sweet of you. But you don't have to stay, I'm fine. Chat just overreacted, it's nothi-"

Adrien had stood back up and given me a stern, yet caring glare. "Mari, I know what the doctor said. I know you are in pain, and don't want to bother anyone but... please, let me take care of you." He blushed bright red and began to stutter, "I-I mean. C-c-chat told me, you know about the d-d-doctor and how you d-d-din't want to tell anyone. A-a-and I mean let me help you, n-not take c-c-care. cause that's w-weird." He put his hand up to his neck and rubbed it bashfully. 

I was frozen. I hadn't really heard anything he said after, "Let me take care of you."

This couldn't be. I'm just crazy. That was exactly what Chat had told me last night. But, there was no way... was there?

I was taken out of my daze by Adrien calling my name. "Ummm... right... I know what you mean. But seriously, I'm-"

He reached out and covered my mouth with his hand. He leaned closer to me, "Please. Don't" I shovered at his tone. It was a strong and assertive tone, yet desperate. 

I nodded, and he released me. I spoke up from the silence that surrounded us , "So is this going to be a regular thing?"

"Ya.. I'm gonna come by every day if I can, and Chat said he would visit you at night. But I will text you if I can't make it."

"But... I don't have your number."

He looked at me dead serious, "Well this will not do. Get your phone I will give it to you."

I grabbed my phone and handed it to him as he handed me his, my brain was in overload as I realized I was about to get ADRIEN AGRESTE's number.

Once we exchanged numbers Adrien's phone went off. He looked at it with frustration, "Mari, I am so sorry, but I have to go. My father wants me home. I will come back tomorrow okay? I promise. Call me if you need anything and please be careful."

I waved to him as he left through the trap door. Tiki flew put of her hiding place wearing a huge smile. "Mari! I am so proud of you!"

"What just happened?!?"


	10. Now to adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks to everyone who reads the story! I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is from Adrein's POV.
> 
> I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR ITS CHARACTERS
> 
> Ok so There was something written at the bottom of this post that said, "I wanted to tell". NOW I have no idea how this happened as It was not there when I posted and I DID NOT write that. I have deleted it but if anyone knows how that would happen please let me know cause it scared the crap out of me

I walked out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and got into my car that was waiting for me. Father had scheduled a last minute photo shoot for me that stared in half an hour. 

I whispered as I shut the door, "I swear, why did this have to happen today." I wanted to stay with Marinette as long as I could as Adrien. We have gotten a lot closer over the last few months, but things still got awkward every now and then. I was hoping to fix that by hanging out with her more. Plus I can't have her using her wrist too much and there is only so much I can do as Chat Noir. 

I sighed and looked out the window as the gorilla drove me through the streets of Paris. My thoughts wandered to our conversation just minutes ago. "Let me take care of you."

I blushed. What was I thinking! Not to mention my little bow in the beginning! My Chat Noir was showing through. It would be a CATastrophy if Mari found out the truth. 

I laughed at my own unintentional pun, only to receive a strange look from the gorilla. I smiled shyly at him and he turned his attention back to the road as the light I hadn't realized we stopped at turned green. 

I have to be more careful, or Mari will know the truth. I don't want her to be disappointed that Chat Noir is really just boring ol' Adrien Agreste.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The photo shoot had just ended. This one seemed to be even more boring and slow than usual. Maybe it was the different photographer. Maybe it was the fact that Chloe stayed the whole time. Maybe it was that it was really hot out today. A voice somewhere in the back of my head said, "Maybe it's because you want to go see Marinette."

I shook my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered how Marinette was. I wondered if she had eaten anything. I wondered if she was using her wrist. I wondered if she was in pain. The last thought made me flinch. It felt like I had failed her. I shook my head and finished changing into my normal clothes. 

I decided that I was going to go see Marinette as Chat Noir once I got home, since it was already 9. My thoughts were interrupted as Chloe tacked me in a hug as I walked out of my dressing room. 

"Oh Adrikins! You did so good today! You looked so cute in all those outfits!" 

"Thanks, Chloe."

"So Adrikins, you wanna go hang out with me at the Eiffle Tower? Of course you do. Lets go!" She started to pull me away by my arm. 

"Actually Chloe, I was going to go see Marinette."

She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face me. "I'm sorry what? Are you seriously choosing HER over ME!?!"

I realized I should have said nothing, Chloe was doing so much better with how she acted around people but this seemed like a disaster in the making. Plus, no one had been Akumatized in about a week, so I was not ready for that streak to end. "No! It's just that Mari is my friend too, and I already made plans with her tonight."

"Ya right. YOU are mine, and MariTrash can't have you! I am so much better than her! I'm prettier! I'm nicer! YET you STILL are leaving me for that piece of tr-" I had clamped my hands over her mouth. 

My vision had went red. 'How dare she talk about Princess like that!' 

"Do. Not. Talk about her that way. EVER again. Understood?" I realized too late that I was glaring at her, and my voice had an edge to it I didn't know possible. 

She nodded shakily. "Good. Now I'm leaving. Goodbye, Chloe." I released her mouth and walked away. I felt her grab my arm again, and start pulling me the other direction. I yanked my hand away and walked to my car. I opened the door and got in. With that the gorilla started driving me towards home.


	11. I am terrible

Thank you all so much for all the support! Logging in and seeing over 5,000 people have read this story was amazing! That being said, I am so sorry to anyone who has read this story and has seen I have not posted on it is MONTHS. I have been so busy and to be honest I sorta lost interest in the story. So I want to hear from you guys. Should I continue this story? Do you want a definite ending?


End file.
